


avengers oneshots: nightmare cuddles

by avengers_fics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, M/M, nightmare oneshot, thor being a gentle giant, tony the brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>having nightmares is not fun, but your avenger boo is there for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's kinda like the brother you never had

Tony assumed the role of annoying big brother the moment you moved into the tower, and it was surprisingly nice since you didn’t have one growing up. So it was just natural that whenever you had a problem, you went to him. He liked to make it sound like he did not care, or had the biggest sarcastic outlook on every situation. But in private, he was an amazing listener, and a very caring person. Why else would Pepper stay for so long? Tony only really showed that side of himself to people he wanted to keep around, so you were quite happy when he finally brought you under his wing. 

The night after the battle of New York, you were in the medical wing for quite some time. All of the Avengers were pretty much bruised up, but you were the last to walk out at around 2 am. You took your time to make sure everyone was asleep and comfortable before heading into your own room, and then finally into your own bed once you stripped off your gear. Something already clicked in you that you knew that you were not going to sleep, considering the thoughts already running through your head about the battle. Most of which was that you felt as if you were the weak link of the team. 

Tears began to stream down your face as you sat straight up in bed and tried to control your breathing, and calm yourself down. You knew you had to talk to someone who would take your mind off of it, so you stood and poked your head into the hallway. The coast was clear, and you tip-toed down the hall towards Tony’s master-bedroom. The door was slightly cracked open, and didn't make any noise as you entered. He didn't even have the tv on, so the only noise that could be heard was your toes mushing against the carpet. 

“Tony.” you whispered as you approached him, so he didn't try to shoot you in the dark. 

Almost immediately, he shot up, “What’s the matter honey?” Tony seemed to be ready to get out of the bed and walk over to you.

You held your hand out, preventing him from going any further in the dimly lit room, “I can’t handle this, how do you deal with all this hate for everything you’ve done to save this world?” a hiccup escaped your throat, “I worked my ass off to kill those aliens and people are out there saying we didn’t do the right thing. Were we supposed to stand by and watch? I just-”

Quickly Tony started, “Come here, sit down.” And he motioned for you to sit to the left of him, “No matter what you do there will always be assholes who don’t agree with what you do,” Tony had turned a lamp on to look you in the eye as he spoke, “But that doesn’t mean you should stop doing it. You saved the world, and soon enough someone will thank you.” The corners of his mouth tugged upwards, and he held his arms out for you. You leaned over and relaxed into his embrace, letting it soothe you into slumber.


	2. Bucky/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up from a nightmare and bucky comforts you.

A scream ripped through your throat, and you knew that you had to have woken someone up in the Avengers compound. Sweat was causing your shirt to stick to your back, and hair to your forehead. But more than anything, you were happy to have escaped the nightmare that had you trapped for what felt like forever. As you stood up from your bed, you could feel yourself slightly wheezing. As usual, you found yourself walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

The stainless-steel filled kitchen was silent, with only the small light near the sink on.  
Quiet footsteps approached from behind you, and with a quick glance you saw who it was tip-toeing down the dark hall. Your eyes met with Bucky’s, "Hey, Buck, why are you up?" You smiled politely, trying to hide the fact you were just crying.

"I was just about to ask you the same." Bucky tilted his head as he asked, you noticed his hair was out of its usual bun. 

You had to admit, he did look hot with only a tank top and some boxer shorts on. "I, uh, I had a bad nightmare, it’s been happening since we went and got you from Hydra. That mission was absolutely awful, but we got you out and that’s all that matters." You murmured, and looked at the floor as you turned the faucet off.

Bucky took a second before he walked any closer to you, but then he took a few long strides and was very suddenly in front of you. His arms wrapped around you in the warmest embrace, that even your mother's hugs couldn’t beat. Your forehead was resting on the middle of his warm chest, and his arms resting around your body. With how much taller he was compared to you, it was like a weight being taken off your shoulders during the hug. With your arms now around him, you let out a slow sigh that you’d been holding in. 

"I get nightmares too, y/n," Bucky whispered with his head now down on your shoulder. "Sometimes you just have to open up about them and have someone with you.” Bucky had Steve and Natasha, so it was easy for him to have a lot of people to open up to. You were still a newbie so you only rarely hung out with the group, but they were super friendly whenever there was ‘family bonding time’. Bucky and you stood there for a few moments, before he finally lifted his head, “Cmon, let’s get some sleep.”

His right hand took your much tinier one, and you shuffled behind him to your room. Bucky didn’t even bother flipping the light switch on, all the rooms in the Avengers tower were the same. It took a few seconds for him to navigate around the clothes you had laying on the floor, and you rolled onto your side of the bed. Bucky laid down next to you in your muddle of blankets, and he shifted before putting his arms around you. You didn’t hesitate at all before cuddling right up alongside of him.   
-  
“Where the hell is Bucky? Please don’t tell me something happened? Did you check the security cameras?” Steve was pacing in the shared living room of the Avengers. It had only been 2 months since the rescue mission that finally brought his best friend back, so it wouldn't be out of scope for Hydra to have planned a mission for them to come get the winter soldier back. The other avengers were also worried, for their safety more than his, especially since Bucky had so many of their secrets now. 

Natasha was sitting on the couch, “Well we can hear y/n snoring from out here, so maybe if we wake her up she can help us find him.” She got up from her spot on the couch and sauntered toward your door. Natasha jiggled the door handle, and took a step in to your room. It took her a second to register the picture of Bucky’s arms wrapped around your body, which was faced toward him and snuggled into his embrace. “Holy shit, no way!” she yelled, which caused you to stir.

All of the avengers came rushing over, in fear of a homicide that had happened while they were sleeping, but no such luck. Just Bucky and you snoring your asses off. Natasha and Clint took some pictures before they snuck off, and closed the door quieter than when she entered. After they tip-toed out, Bucky opened his eyes to make sure you were still asleep, and he took in your beautiful sleeping form. Happy with his discovery, he pulled you closer and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment on who you want next! thanks! -k
> 
> tumblr/insta: @rndmfndmsimagines


	3. Loki/reader

Sweat beads dripped down your face and your neck as you shot your head up and let out a strained scream. Your latest nightmare was more vivid than the regular ones you were used to. With your breath coming out in short pants, you attempted to calm yourself down before you woke anyone up. Laying down was not going to help ease your mind into the state of calmness it once was resting at, so you quietly got out of bed to make a cup of tea. It seemed like a routine at this point; waking up at 2 in the morning, and having to calm yourself down into a false sense of security. 

You didn’t even notice Loki, the God of Mischief, quietly reading a book on the couch under lamplight as you shuffled through the main room and into the kitchen. With your hands still shaking from panic, you opened the cabinet and grabbed the familiar pink mug. After setting it onto the marble counter, you began the works for the cup of tea. Putting a pot of water on the stovetop to boil, you leaned on the counter, and continued to take in short, choppy breaths. 

“Are you alright, Lady Y/n?” A silky voice quietly asked, startling you. You turned to see Loki grinning at you over the pages of his book, and you smiled at his civilian appearance. He had a cat sweater on that Thor must’ve given him, and sweatpants.

"Mhm, just couldn’t sleep." You shrugged your shoulders, technically it wasn’t a lie. No one needed to know about the demons that plagued your sleep. You also wouldn’t be able to get more than four words out with his intense gaze locked on you. Something about Loki caught your eye in a special way, but you weren’t quite sure what. 

Loki squinted, "Why are you lying to me about your well-being?" he pressed. 

You snapped back, “I am not.” The water was boiling on the stove, so you took it as the perfect moment to break eye contact and get your tea together, and maybe even head back to your room. You poured the boiling water into the mug and hurried off past Loki and back down the hall. Before you were even in your room, he teleported in front of you and blocked the path to your room. Loki insisted once more that you were lying.

Instead of arguing with him any further, you tried to duck underneath his arm. He caught you, however, before you could even attempt and quickly swept one arm under your knees and the other cradling your back and picked you up. You couldn’t protest without waking up the rest of the Avengers, considering the two of you were smack dab in the middle of the hallway. It was a miracle you didn’t spill your cup of tea everywhere as he carefully held you against his chest and carried you to your room. 

"Nightmares, I presume?" He whispered as he gently set you down back in your bed, took the cup of tea out of your hand and placed it on the bedside table. All you could do at the moment was nod tiredly and wonder in the back of your mind how he knew about your nightmares. 

Loki, instead of returning to his book in the main room, moved to the other side of your bed and crawled in next to you, draping his arm around your waist. You were blushing like mad and tensed up a bit. He must have noticed, because he tightened his grip on you and buried his face in your hair. Loki snaked his other arm underneath of you, fully pulling you into a warm cuddle. You didn’t expect this type of treatment from someone as cynical as Loki, but fully welcomed it. His embrace finally started to sooth the fear from your nightmare. You felt safe wrapped up in his arms.


	4. Steve/reader

Nightmares were something you learned to deal with growing up, considering your psychic powers brought upon horrible scenarios every night in your dreams. This one however, had to be the worst one yet. Your breath was still coming in short little pants, and you damn near jumped out of your skin when your bedroom door opened. “Y/n?” Steve’s face was a welcomed sight after the night you had. Some light from the kitchen was shining through the door as he took a step inside. 

You shifted in your bed, the sheets were half way onto the floor, “I’m sorry if I woke you up, I just-” you shakily spoke, and lost your train of thought when Steve began walking towards you. 

“No, don’t worry,” His eyebrows rose as he saw you sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the ground, “I was just getting some water...Are you okay?” Steve knew the team better than anyone, and something in his heart told him that there was something seriously wrong with you. 

Instead of lying and making everything sound okay, you knew it was time to open up to someone about the underlying issues of your powers. “No. I’ve been having crazy nightmares, and no matter what I do they won’t go away.” you swallowed hard after that last statement. It wasn't exactly easy to tell someone you had been seeing shit in your head. The most recent missions were rougher than ever, considering after almost every mission you had to sleep for 2 days from how worn out you were from your powers. 

“Well, uh,” Steve stammered, “I can stay with you… that’s what uh- Natasha-” He continued to try and get through the sentence without being awkward, which was super cute, and made you smile. Leave it to Steve to be absolutely adorable even when he’s stammering. 

“If you’re going to blabber on, at least come here so I can use you as a pillow.” You lightly smiled, and patted the spot on the bed to the left of you. Steve chuckled under his breath, and moved toward the other side of the room on the unoccupied side of the bed. His weight shifted the mattress, so you rolled to your left a little. The cologne he was wearing smelled faintly like home, and that had made it easy for you to curl up on his side while his right arm went around you. “Hey, Steve,” you looked up at him in the darkness.

“Yeah y/n?” He looked and met eyes with you, those blues shone in the dark.

Before you drifted off into your slumber, you mumbled, “Thank you.” 

Steve just enjoyed the sight of you in his arms, before falling asleep himself. Natasha came in at one point early in the morning to ask if you wanted to go to training. But as soon as she saw Capsicle, happily asleep with you in his arms, she backed out as quietly as possible and whispered “It's about damn time.”


	5. Natasha/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat and her wonderful self are there to save the day when you have a nightmare

The sheets sprawled all over the floor from the writhing you had been doing, and sweat poured off your skin like somebody had the heat on in the summer. Whimpers of pain could be heard from your room all the way to the other side of the avengers compound. Being fairly new to the team, nobody knew the depth of what was going on in your head during the night hours. But it was painful to hear you screaming out like you were being stabbed incessantly, and it was time someone came to help. Everyone was terrified of being hurt by you while you lashed out, especially with the super strength you had running through your veins.

Natasha decided it was time for her to help, and she rolled out of her own bed quietly before walking through the hallway to yours all the way at the front. She took notice of how clean your room was when she opened the door, except for the sheets that were now on the floor from the nightmare that had you in it’s clutches. Nat decided to take immediate action and jump on top of you to stop all the movement, and hoped to wake you up. She sat on your stomach and pinned your arms at your sides with her knees to prevent you from moving anymore than you were. Your breathing started to slow, and she put her hands on your cheeks. 

Your face was sticky in her hands, but she didn't mind, all that mattered to her right now was getting you out of the nightmare. “Hey, y/n, c’mon honey.” Nat whispered, in hopes of waking you up. It was slow, but you were finally coming around and getting your bearings. Nat flopped down beside you now that you were awake, and she didn't let go of your hand. “You were really going crazy tonight.” She looked over at you and it was like she wanted to know, but had a soft look in her eyes that said you didn't have to share if you didn't want to. It was rough having to see those horrible memories all over again, but you were thankful for Natasha finally stepping up to help you through it.

“Can you stay with me,” You looked over at the woman in your bed, “Please…” Your voice was barely above a whisper, but Natasha heard you loud and clear. She nodded her head and held her arms out, welcoming your body to her chest. Nat pressed a small kiss to your forehead and pulled her arms tight around you. Something told you that you were finally going to be able to sleep through the night in her arms, at last.


	6. Thor/reader

Cool water trickled down your forearms after splashing some on your face, and you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks once again. Nightmares often brought you to this same spot in the bathroom every night, but it was something you were learning to live with as an Avenger. Of course the team had their own support group for nightmare troubles, but you were more of a loner when trying to deal with these things. The terrors you re-lived every night were too much to ever share in a group setting. Since Tony as throwing a party down the block, you were sure you had the floor to yourself.

Until somebody knocked on the bathroom door. 

As quick as possible, you ran the washcloth over your face to rid any extra tears that were still stuck to your cheeks. “Come in!” You stood in front of the vanity mirror pretending you were simply brushing your teeth.

Thor’s towering figure entered the large bathroom slowly, and furrowed his brows at you. “Lady y/n, your eyes are quite red, have you been crying?” He now walked over to you, and looked at you in the mirror. Thor was standing so close to you now that he could see you still slightly shaking, and this was the moment you decided to tell him what was really going on. 

As you explained in more and more detail, Thor saw you beginning to break down. He slowly wrapped his arms around you in attempt to slow your sobs, and remind you that he was there to help you through it. He placed a kiss on your cheek before he spoke, “You have saved more in battle than I have, and you’ve fought bravely through it all.” Thor triumphantly reminded you, “Lady y/n, you have no suit of armor, unbreakable shield, or scary green muscles! Being you, is enough.” He goofily smiled, awaiting your laugh. Sure enough, you bit your lip as a a laugh bubbled up.

Before you could think of anything to say back to him, Thor picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You squealed and asked, “Where are you taking me?” At this point you couldn't even try to push yourself up off his back from being so drained.

“To your room where you shall sleep, and then be well rested enough to beat the Captain in training tomorrow, of course!” Thor bellowed, and lightly kicked your door open. His hands went to the back of your thighs as he laid you down on your plush bed, and the sheets were strewn about from when you had originally woke up from the nightmare. “Lady y/n, I shall stay in here until I am assured that your night terrors will be scared away by myself and Mjolnir.” He smiled proudly, and you sure as hell didn't have the heart to tell him that Mjolnir couldn't scare nightmares away. 

So you laid on your normal side of the bed, and Thor put his magical hammer down on the right nightstand. His weight shifted the mattress, which made you roll over towards him on accident. (not that it was a problem with you, like at all.) Thor seemed to be waiting, and then you remembered that his favorite thing was indeed, to cuddle. You took it upon yourself to place your head on his chest, and take in his feeling of warmth. Soon enough, you found yourself in a peaceful slumber that even Tony’s little afterparty couldn't wake you up.


End file.
